xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Memory Space
The Memory Space is the final area in Xenoblade Chronicles. This area is separate from the world of the Bionis and the Mechonis. It is Zanza's memory of the world from before he became a god. Unlike all the other areas in the game, there is no registered map of Memory Space, although a brownish terrain and the landmarks are displayed in the area map radar. After reaching the Prison Terrace on Prison Island and onwards, it will no longer be possible to save the game, therefore it is not possible to save the game anywhere in this area. Memory Space consists of five landmark places. The first four places consist of three Solar system planets, Saturn, Jupiter and Mars, and the Earth's natural satellite Moon. The party first arrives at the Saturn landmark, and the other landmarks are visited in the decreasing distances order to Earth, where the party is headed. The fifth landmark is the Sentient Genesis located in the vicinity of low Earth orbit. Each place except for the fifth one contains a single enemy and a transporter to the next area. Enemies in the first four space places appear to be Spirit versions of enemies which were previously defeated, however fighting them is optional. Rewards for defeating them are limited to EXP, AP, and SP as none of the enemies in Memory Space drop treasure chests. Generally, fighting these battles is meant to increase the Party Gauge before the finale. The final battle of the game takes place at the Sentient Genesis, the Memory Space's fifth place. Story Memory Space first appears when Shulk falls unconscious after being protected by Meyneth from Gadolt's blast at the top of Mechonis Field. Shulk, or rather his consciousness, floats in Memory Space among space debris. Shulk is amid the rings of Saturn, although the planet itself is not seen, and he does not see where he is because his eyes are closed. The disembodied voice of Alvis calls Shulk's name and asks him why he wants to change the future. Alvis tells Shulk that if he wishes to defy fate, then he must find his Monado, and Shulk falls into a dream. After Shulk is seemingly killed by Dickson and Zanza released at Mechonis Core, Shulk's consciousness floats in space, in front of Jupiter. Shulk questions the meaning of his life, but then Alvis appears. Alvis tells Shulk about Zanza's motives, and that Shulk still has the freedom to decide his own fate. Shulk's consciousness leaves Memory Space and returns to his own body. Later, a glowing pillar of smoke appears behind the party when they defeat Dickson in Prison Terrace at the very top of Prison Island. The party stand inside it and they are transported to this space. Right before the party arrive at Memory Space, Zanza is shown meditating in front of Saturn. He is disturbed by the defeat of his disciples, and the fact that his visions end right after the point in the future where the party confront Zanza. When the party reaches Zanza, he has arrived at the phase transition experiment facility orbiting Earth and begun recreating the world. The party fight Zanza after Shulk refuses Zanza's offer of eternal life as his new disciple. The Monado's power of creation is capable of transforming the appearance of Memory Space. Zanza does this before and during the final battle. After Shulk uses his own Monado to slay Zanza, Alvis transforms the space around Shulk to show him how the old universe was destroyed, and the history of the world of the Bionis and Mechonis. Landmarks * Saturn * Jupiter * Mars * Moon * Sentient Genesis Enemies Story Exclusive Enemies Saturn * Spirit - Mumkhar Jupiter * Spirit - Xord Mars * Spirit - Telethia Moon * Spirit - Gadolt Sentient Genesis * First summoned Zanza Guardians * Second summoned Zanza Guardians * Third summoned Zanza Guardians Boss Sentient Genesis *Zanza Notes * This area's name is never seen or mentioned in-game. The name is given in Xenoblade: The Secret File, which was only released in Japanese and French. In all other languages, the official name of the area can only be seen by hacking the game. Even though Memory Space does not appear in the in-game Area List, it also has a description in the game files that reads "A mysterious space etched with memories ever since the Bionis came into existence". Gallery Memory Space Menu.jpg|Menu es:Mnemonia Category:XC1 Areas Category:Memory Space